cory_in_the_housetotefandomcom-20200216-history
Cory Baxter
Cory Baxter is the protagonist of Cory in the House. He is a somewhat naive and dumb person, though he always does what he thinks is right, even if it isn't. **SPOILER WARNING** There are spoilers ahead, you have been warned Description Cory Baxter is a darker skinned male who is 5'10" when fully grown. He has long auburn hair that stretches far down his back and frames his face. He has striking blue eyes. In season 1, Cory wears simple polo shirts and has his hair shorter. When he receives his katana from the president, he carry's it on his back. In season 2, Cory receives the fedora of power, which he wears proudly on his head. His hair is grown longer in this season to emphasize his growth. In season 3, Cory uses chaos magick to transform his fedora into a ninja headband. In season 4, Cory sports his skull necklace he received from Montezuma Caesar. In season 5, he is older and has slight stubble on his face. He receives two outfits in this season, the first being his presidential knight outfit. This consists of pure white robes and a cape along with his white fedora. When Cory meets Ted, he is given ragged leather clothes due to his old ones being destroyed. Ideology In season 1, Cory goes through many stages. At first, he is a naive normal kid who merely enjoys hanging with Newt. Throughout the season, Cory finds out more about his destiny and how he is meant to defeat the darkness. After his trip to hell, Cory realizes that betrayal is the ultimate evil, and he vows to never betray another. At the end of the season, in the ruins of Japan, Cory faces his first major battle which is against Slenderman. In season 2, Cory is made aware of the hardships of the world through the people he meets. He sees the loss that Espio goes through, and, though he does not realize it yet, can relate somewhat to it. Cory also sees how losing power changes Newt into a shell of a person. At the climax when Cory must face the darkness within himself, Cory is hardened into a new person who only wishes for peace after this war. When granted a wish by Kek, Cory wishes for things to go back to normal, and to be void of the hardship he faced. In season 3, Cory's ideology is questioned once more by many people. Though hinted at by his meeting with Adolf in the end of season 2, Cory is faced with evidence that shows the evil within his own government and even the president. Upon meeting Jay and Alex in Alabama, Cory sees the horrors of past friendships turned rotten. Finally, when meeting Montezuma, his supposed enemy, Cory sees past the hatred he has for him and sees his humanity, allowing him the power to unlock his most powerful form. In season 4, Cory must say goodbye to his friends to fulfill an important mission within the past. Upon arriving in the past, Cory meets John Locke, who acts as a mentor to him throughout the season. His most important meeting, though, is with Payne, the step-son of James Madison. Cory is faced with the most definitive argument against democracy itself, and fails at trying to defend his ideology. At the end of the series, Cory witnesses the murder of John Locke at the hands of Stickler, turning his world upside down. In season 5, Cory is faced with an entirely different DC, and is delighted to see his father back seemingly from the dead. Unaware of the evils within the new DC, Cory accepts the mission the president (now calling himself the pale king) wishes for him to do. After being defeated by the matriarch bear, Cory is rescued by Ted, who is an anarchist. He is also reunited with Espio, who has since turned his back on the US government. Powers Cory exhibits many powers throughout the series, but all encompass his hat, his sword, and his soul, which all are connected with chaos magick from Kek. Cory receives his sword early on, given to him by the president. After fitting him with a strength gauntlet which allows him to lift it, the president sends him away to train with Chris. At the end of the season, Cory is given the fedora of power by the monks in the ruins of Japan. This elevates his power, allowing him to defeat Slenderman and the creepy pasta gang. Mid season 2, Cory unlocks his seppuku form, which has different tiers, each one named after its number in Italian. This massively boosts Cory's power, giving him the power of flight and a larger blade. When infected by the darkness, Cory has the power to create black-holes as well as manipulate time. He uses this to send Xerath, the leader of the Xerath into a black hole and loop his death for the entire Xerath colony to see. These powers are only allowed due to the fusion of Cory and the darkness, though. Cory unlocks the true seppuku form when he is revived by Montezuma Caesar, who gives his life to save him. This grants him a rainbow cloak and allows him the power to defeat the snake goddess.